List of museums in England
Museums in England is a link page for any museum in England by ceremonial county. The Museums, Libraries and Archives Council is the national development agency for museums in England, and is a sponsored body of the Department for Culture, Media and Sport. Bedfordshire *Bedford Museum & Art Gallery, Bedford *John Bunyan Museum, Bedford *Luton Museum, Luton *Mossman Collection, Luton *Shuttleworth Collection, Old Warden *Stockwood Craft Museum, Luton Berkshire *Cole Museum of Zoology, University of Reading *Maidenhead Heritage Centre, Maidenhead *Museum of Berkshire Aviation, Woodley *Museum of English Rural Life, Reading *Museum of Reading, *REME Museum of Technology, Arborfield Garrison *Slough Museum, Slough *Stanley Spencer Gallery, Cookham *Thames Valley Police Museum, Sulhamstead *Ure Museum of Greek Archaeology, University of Reading *West Berkshire Museum, Newbury *Windsor and Royal Borough Museum, Windsor City of Bristol *At-Bristol *Blaise Castle *Bristol City Museum and Art Gallery *Bristol Harbour Railway and Industrial Museum *British Empire and Commonwealth Museum *Glenside Museum *SS Great Britain Buckinghamshire *Amersham Museum, Amersham *Bletchley Park Museum (Enigma machine), Bletchley *Buckinghamshire County Museum, Aylesbury *Buckinghamshire Railway Museum, Quainton *Chesham Museum, Chesham *Chiltern Open Air Museum, Chalfont St Giles *Cowper & Newton Museum, Olney *Haddenham Museum, Haddenham *Milton's Cottage, Chalfont St Giles *Milton Keynes Museum, (of Industry and Rural Life: "The Stacey Hill Collection"), Wolverton *Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre, Great Missenden *The Old Gaol Museum, Buckingham *Trenchard Museum, Halton *Wycombe Local History and Chair Museum, High Wycombe Cambridgeshire *Fitzwilliam Museum, Cambridge *Imperial War Museum Duxford, Duxford *Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology, Cambridge *Peterborough Museum and Art Gallery, Peterborough *St Neots Museum, St Neots *Whipple Museum of the History of Science, Cambridge Cheshire *Anson Engine Museum, Poynton *Catalyst Science Museum, Widnes *Cheshire Military Museum, Chester *Chester Toy and Doll Museum, Chester *Congleton Museum, Congleton *Crewe Heritage Centre, Crewe *Cuckooland Museum, Tabley *Cycle Museum, Walton, Warrington, Warrington *Dewa Roman Experience, Chester *Grosvenor Museum, Chester *Hack Green Secret Nuclear Bunker *Lion Saltworks Trust, Northwich *Macclesfield Silk Museum, Macclesfield *Motor Museum, Mouldsworth *Museum of Policing in Cheshire, Warrington *Museum of Primitive Methodism, Englesea Brook *Nantwich Museum, Nantwich *National Waterways Museum, Ellesmere Port *Norton Priory Museum, Runcorn *Quarry Bank Mill, Wilmslow * Salt Museum, Northwich see below, Weaver Hall Museum and Workhouse *Warrington Museum, Warrington *Weaver Hall Museum and Workhouse, Northwich (formerly The Salt Museum) *West Park Museum, Macclesfield Cornwall *Barbara Hepworth Museum, St Ives *British Cycling Museum, Camelford *Cornish Mines & Engines, Pool *Falmouth Art Gallery *Geevor Tin Mine, Pendeen *Helston Folk Museum, Helston *Jamaica Inn, Bolventor museum of smuggling and Daphne du Maurier *King Edward Mining Museum, Camborne *Lawrence House, Launceston *Leach Pottery, St Ives *Mount Edgcumbe House, Cremyll *Museum of Submarine Telegraphy, Porthcurno *Museum of Witchcraft, Boscastle *National Maritime Museum Cornwall, Falmouth *North Cornwall Museum and Art Gallery, Camelford *Penlee House, Penzance *Poldark Mine, Wendron *Royal Cornwall Museum, Truro *The Wayside Folk Museum, Zennor Cumbria *Abbot Hall Art Gallery, Kendal *Beatrix Potter Gallery, Hawkshead *Cars of the Stars Motor Museum, Keswick *Cumberland Pencil Museum, KeswickCumberland Pencil Museum Independent Museum. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Dock Museum, Barrow-in-Furness *Kendal Museum, Kendal *Keswick Museum and Art Gallery, Keswick *Hawkshead Grammar School Museum, Hawkshead *Lakeland Motor Museum, Holker Hall, Grange-over-Sands *Museum of Lakeland Life, Kendal *The Beacon, Whitehaven *The Rum Story, Whitehaven *Ruskin Museum, Coniston *Tullie House Museum, Carlisle *Windermere Steamboat Museum, Windermere Derbyshire *Buxton Museum and Art Gallery, Buxton *Chesterfield Museum and Art Gallery, Chesterfield *Derby Industrial Museum, Derby *Derby Museum and Art Gallery, Derby *Erewash Museum, Ilkeston *Eyam Museum, Eyam *Midland Railway - Butterley, Butterley *National Tramway Museum, Crich *National Trust Museum of Childhood, Sudbury *Peak District Mining Museum, Matlock Bath *Pickford's House Museum, Derby *Revolution House, Old Whittington *Working Textile Museum, Masson Mill, Matlock Bath Devon *Arlington Carriage Museum *Axminster Museum, Axminster *Bill Douglas Centre for the History of Cinema and Popular Culture, Exeter *Bishopsteignton Museum of Rural Life *Brixham Heritage Museum, Brixham *Burton Art Gallery and Museum, Bideford *Coldharbour Mill Working Wool Museum, Uffculme *Dartmouth Museum, Dartmouth *Dingles Fairground Heritage Centre, Lifton (Formerly known as Dingles Steam Village) *Exmouth Museum, Exmouth *Fairlynch Museum, Budleigh Salterton *Museum of Dartmoor Life, Oakhampton *Newton Abbot Town and GWR Museum, Newton Abbot *North Devon Maritime Museum, Appledore *Overbeck's, Salcombe *Plymouth City Museum and Art Gallery, Plymouth *Plymouth Naval Base Museum *Royal Albert Museum & Art Gallery, Exeter *Sidmouth Museum, Sidmouth *Tiverton Museum of Mid Devon Life *Topsham Museum, Topsham *Torquay Museum, Torquay *Torre Abbey Historic House and Gallery, Torquay *Torrington Heritage Museum *Totnes Costume Museum, Totnes *Totnes Museum, Totnes *West Country Historic Omnibus & Transport Trust *West of England Transport Collection Dorset *Bournemouth Aviation Museum, Hurn Airport, Christchurch *Bovington Tank Museum, Bovington *Brewers Quay, Weymouth *The Dinosaur Museum, Dorchester *Dinosaurland Fossil Museum, Lyme Regis *Dorset County Museum, Dorchester *Dorset Teddy Bear Museum, Dorchester *The Keep Military Museum, Dorchester *Lyme Regis Museum (formerly The Philpot Museum), Lyme Regis *Nothe Fort, Weymouth *Poole Museum, Poole *Portland Museum, Portland *Royal National Lifeboat Institution HQ & Museum, Poole *Royal Signals Museum, Blandford Forum *Russell-Cotes Museum, Bournemouth *Swanage Railway, Swanage *Tutankhamun Exhibition, Dorchester County Durham *Beamish museum, Stanley *Darlington Railway Centre and Museum *Hartlepool Art Gallery *Hartlepool Maritime Experience *Museum of Hartlepool *Preston Hall, Stockton-on-Tees *Shildon Locomotion Museum *Durham University Oriental Museum *Killhope Wheel, Lead Mine East Riding of Yorkshire * Bayle Gate Museum, Bridlington * Ferens Art Gallery, Hull * Fort Paull, Paull * Harbour Museum and Aquarium, Bridlington * Hornsea Museum, Hornsea * Hull and East Riding Museum, Hull * Maritime Museum, Hull * Museum of Army Transport, Beverley (now closed) * Museum of East Riding Rural Life, Skidby * Museum of East Yorkshire, Sewerby * Old Grammar School, Hull * Spurn Lightship, Hull * Street Life - Hull Museum of Transport, Hull * Town Docks Museum, Hull * Wilberforce House, Hull * Withernsea Lighthouse Trust, Withernsea * Yorkshire Water Museum, Hull East Sussex *Bartley mill, Frant *Bateman's and Park mill, Burwash *Battle Museum *Bentley Wildfowl and Motor Museum *Bexhill Museum *Bexhill Museum of costume & social history *Bodiam Castle *Brighton Fishing Museum *Brighton Toy And Model Museum *Bluebell Railway *Ditchling Museum *Eastbourne Redoubt *Fishermen's Museum, Hastings *Hastings Museum and Art Gallery *How We Lived Then, Eastbourne *Jill windmill, Clayton *Kent and East Sussex Railway, Bodiam *Lavender Line, Isfield *Mechanical Memories Amusement Museum, Brighton *Newhaven Local and Maritime Museum *Nutley Windmill *Oldland Windmill, Keymer *Polegate Windmill *The Redoubt Fortress, Eastbourne *The Regency Town House *Royal Pavilion & Museums, Brighton & Hove *Rye Art Gallery *Rye Castle Museum *Seaford Museum of Local History *Stanmer Rural Museum *Sussex Farm Museum and Nature trails, Heathfield *Towner Art Gallery and Local Museum, Eastbourne *Volks Electric Railway, Brighton *Winchelsea Museum *Yesterday's World Essex *Aythorpe Roding Windmill *Barleylands Farm Museum *Braintree District Museum *Brightlingsea Museum *Burnham-on-Crouch Museum *Chelmsford Museum *Coggeshall Museum & Heritage Centre *East Anglian Railway Museum *Epping Forest District Museum *Essex Police Museum *Essex Regiment Museum *Feering and Kelvedon Local History Museum *Finchingfield Heritage Centre *Fry Art Gallery *Great Bardfield Cottage Museum *Halstead and District Local History Society *Maldon and District Agricultural and Domestic Museum *Mangapps Railway Museum *Manningtree Museum *Mersea Museum *Museum of Power *Queen Elizabeth's Hunting Lodge *Rayleigh Windmill *Saffron Walden Museum *Southend Central Museum *Stansted Mountfitchet Windmill *The Harwich Society *The Museum of Harlow *Thurrock Museum *Tymperleys Clock Museum (Colchester) *Walton Maritime Museum *Witham Heritage Centre Gloucestershire *Corinium Museum, Cirencester *National Waterways Museum Greater London :This is a partial list. See also: List of museums in London. *Apsley House *British Museum *Cabinet War Rooms *Chiswick House *Courtauld Gallery *Cuming Museum *Cutty Sark *Design Museum *Dulwich Picture Gallery *Foundling Museum *Freud Museum *Gilbert Collection *Geffrye Museum *Greenwich Hospital *Handel House Museum *Ham House *Hampton Court *Hogarth's House *Horniman Museum *HMS Belfast *Imperial War Museum *Jewish Museum (Camden) *Kenwood House *London Aquarium *London Transport Museum *Museum in Docklands *Museum of Croydon *Museum of Childhood *National Army Museum *National Gallery *National Maritime Museum *National Portrait Gallery *Natural History Museum *Osterley Park *Queen's Gallery *Royal Academy of Arts *Royal Air Force Museum *Science Museum *Saatchi Gallery *Sir John Soane's Museum *Sternberg Centre *Spencer House *Tate Britain *Tate Modern *Tower Bridge *Victoria and Albert Museum *Wallace Collection Greater Manchester *Bolton Museum, Bolton *Bolton Steam Museum, Bolton *Bury Art Gallery and Museum, Bury *Chetham's School of Music, Manchester *Cornerhouse, Manchester *Fletcher Moss Art Gallery, Manchester *Gallery of Costume, Fallowfield, Manchester *Gallery Oldham, Oldham *Greater Manchester Fire Service Museum, Rochdale *Greater Manchester Police Museum, Manchester *Heaton Hall, Heaton Park, Manchester *Imperial War Museum North, Trafford Park *Lancashire Fusiliers Museum, Bury *The Lowry, Salford Quays *Manchester Art Gallery, Manchester *Manchester Jewish Museum, Cheetham Hill, Manchester *Manchester Museum, University of Manchester, Manchester * Museum of Museums - Manchester(MOM) - Trafford Park (closed - Jan 2011) *Museum of Science and Industry, Manchester *Museum of Transport, Cheetham Hill, Manchester *Museum of the Manchester Regiment, Ashton-under-Lyne *Pankhurst Centre, Manchester *Ordsall Hall, Ordsall, Salford *People's History Museum, Manchester *Portland Basin Museum, Ashton-under-Lyne *Urbis, Manchester *Saddleworth Museum and Art Gallery, Saddleworth *Salford Museum and Art Gallery, Salford *Whitworth Art Gallery, Whitworth Park, Manchester *Wythenshawe Hall, Wythenshawe, Manchester Hampshire *Aldershot Military Museum *Allen Gallery and Museum, Alton *Army Medical Services Museum, Aldershot *The Bear Museum *Beaulieu Abbey *Bursledon Windmill *Butser Ancient Farm *Chawton House *Curtis Museum *D-Day Museum *Eastney Beam Engine House *Eling Tide Mill *Explosion! Museum of Naval Firepower *Farnborough Air Sciences Trust *Flora Twort Gallery *Fort Nelson, Portsmouth *Hollycombe Steam Collection *Hovercraft Museum *INTECH *Jane Austen's House Museum, Chawton *John Hansard Gallery, Southampton *King's House, Winchester *Little Woodham *Medieval Merchant's House, Southampton *Milestones Museum *Museum of Army Flying *National Motor Museum, Beaulieu *Petersfield Museum *Portchester Castle *HMNB Portsmouth ("Portsmouth Historic Dockyard"): **Royal Naval Museum **HMS Victory **HMS Warrior (1860) **Mary Rose Museum *Rockbourne Roman Villa *Royal Green Jackets Museum *Royal Marines Museum, Southsea *Royal Navy Submarine Museum, Gosport *Sammy Miller Motorcycle Museum, New Milton *Solent Sky, Southampton *Southampton City Art Gallery *Southampton Maritime Museum *Sandham Memorial Chapel, Burghclere *Southsea Castle *Southsea Museum *Southwick House *Stratfield Saye House *Westbury Manor Museum *Whitchurch Silk Mill *Winchester City Mill Herefordshire *Butcher's Row Museum, Ledbury *Churchill House Museum, Hereford *Hereford Museum & Art Gallery, Hereford *Kington Museum, Kington *Leominster Folk Museum, Leominster *Old House, Hereford *Violette Szabo GC Museum, Wormelow Tump *Waterworks Museum, Hereford *Weobley Museum, Weobley Hertfordshire *Ashwell Village Museum, Ashwell *Baldock Museum, Baldock *Bishop's Stortford Museum, Bishops Stortford *British Schools Museum, Hitchin *Bushey Museum, Bushey *Dacorum Heritage Trust, Berkhampstead *Datchworth Museum, Datchworth *De Havilland Aircraft Heritage Centre, London Colney *Elstree and Boreham Wood Museum, Borehamwood *First Garden City Heritage Museum, Letchworth *Forge Museum, Much Hadham *Hertford Museum, Hertford *Kingsbury Watermill Museum, St Albans *Letchworth Museum, Letchworth *Lowewood Museum, Hoddesdon *Mill Green Museum, Hatfield *Natural History Museum at Tring, Tring *Potters Bar Museum, Potters Bar *Redbourn Museum, Redbourn *Royston Museum, Royston *Museum of St Albans, St Albans *Stevenage Museum, Stevenage *The Museum of Technology, Hemel Hempstead *The Three Rivers Museum, Rickmansworth *Tring Local History Museum, Tring *Ware Museum, Ware *Watford Museum, Watford *Verulamium Museum, St Albans Isle of Wight *Carisbrooke Castle Museum, Newport *Classic Boat Museum, Newport *Cowes Maritime Museum, Cowes *Dimbola Lodge, Freshwater Bay *Dinosaur Isle, Sandown *Isle of Wight Bus & Coach Museum, Newport *Museum of Island History, Newport *Osbourne House, East Cowes *Ventnor Heritage Museum, Ventnor Kent *Agricultural Museum, Brook *Ashford Museum, Ashford *Brattle Farm museum, Staplehurst *Royal Museum and Art Gallery, Canterbury *Chartwell, Westerham *Chatham Historic Dockyard, Chatham *Chillenden Windmill, Chillenden *Chiddingstone Castle, Edenbridge, KentChiddingstone Castle *C M Booth Motor Museum, Rolvenden *Colonel Stephens Railway Museum, Tenterden *Court Hall Museum *Crabble Corn Mill, Dover *Crampton Tower, Broadstairs *Cranbrook Museum *Dartford Borough Museum *Deal Maritime & Local History Museum *Deal Timeball Tower Museum *Dolphin Sailing Barge Museum, Sittingbourne *Dover Castle *Dover Museum *Dover Transport Museum *Down House *Draper's Windmill, Margate *East Kent Light Railway, Shepherdswell *East Kent Maritime Museum *Eden Valley Museum, Edenbridge *Elham Valley Railway Museum *Finchcocks, Goudhurst *Fleur de Lis Heritage Centre *Folkestone Museum *Grand Shaft Staircase *Gravesham Museum *Guildhall Museum, Rochester *Herne Windmill *Herne Bay Museum and GalleryHerne Bay Museum and Gallery Canterbury City Council. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Hythe Library & Museum *Ightham Mote *Kent & Sharpshooters Yeomanry Museum *Kent and East Sussex Railway, Tenterden *Kent Battle of Britain Museum, Hawkinge *Kent Life Cobtree, Sandling *Kent Museum of Freemasonry *Kent Police Museum *Knole House, Sevenoaks *Lashenden Air Warfare Museum, Headcorn *Leeds Castle *Maidstone Museum & Art Gallery *Margate Old Town Hall Local History Museum *Meopham Windmill *Museum of Canterbury *New Mill, Willesborough *Owletts *Powell-Cotton Museum *Quebec House, Westerham *Ramsgate Museum *Roman Museum *Royal Engineers Museum *Royal Museum & Art Gallery *Sandwich Guildhall Museum *Sarre Windmill *Sevenoaks Museum *Shoreham Aircraft Museum *Sittingbourne Heritage Museum *Smallhythe Place, Tenterden *Spitfire & Hurricane Memorial Museum *St Margaret's Museum *Stelling Minnis Windmill *Stocks Mill, Wittersham *Swanton Mill, Mersham *Tenterden & District Museum *Tonbridge Castle *Tunbridge Wells Museum & Art Gallery *Tyrwhitt-Drake Museum of Carriages, Maidstone *Union Mill, Cranbrook *Walmer Castle *West Gate Museum *White Mill Rural Heritage Centre, Sandwich *Whitstable Museum and Gallery *Woodchurch Mill *Woodchurch Village Life Museum Lancashire *Astley Green Colliery Museum, Tyldesley *Blackburn Museum and Art Gallery, Blackburn *British Commercial Vehicle Museum, Leyland *British Lawnmower Museum,http://www.lawnmowerworld.co.uk/ British Lawnmower Museum Southport *Bury Art Gallery and Museum, Bury *Clitheroe Castle Museum *Fleetwood Museum, Fleetwood *Grundy Art Gallery, Blackpool *Harris Museum, Preston *Howarth Art Gallery, Accrington *Lancashire Queens Regiment Museum, Preston *Lancaster City Museum, Lancaster *Museum of Lancashire, Preston *The National Football Museum, Preston *Queen Street Mill Textile Museum, Burnley *Quayside Maritime Museum, Lancaster *Towneley Hall Art Gallery and Museum, Burnley Leicestershire *Bosworth Battlefield *Donington Grand Prix Collection *Donington le Heath Manor House Museum *Charnwood Museum *Harborough Museum *National Space Centre *Melton Carnegie Museum *New Walk Museum *John Taylor Bellfounders *Snibston Discovery Park *Wigston Framework Knitters Museum Lincolnshire *50 and 61 Squadron Museum *Alford Manor House & Museum *Anderby Drainage Museum *Ayscoughfee Hall, Spalding *Battle of Britain Memorial Flight Visitor Centre *Baysgarth House Museum, Barton upon Humber *Belton House *Boston Guildhall *Bourne Heritage Centre *Brownes Hospital *Bubble Car Museum *Burtey Fen Collection, Pinchbeck *Burgh le Marsh Museum *Church Farm Museum, Skegness *Cogglesford Mill *The Collection (Lincolnshire) (formerly, the Usher Gallery and the City and County Museum) *Cranwell Aviation Heritage Centre *Doddington Hall & Gardens *Epworth Old Rectory *Gainsborough Old Hall *Gordon Boswell Romany Museum, Spalding *Grantham House *Grantham Museum *Grimsby Town Hall Time Trap Museum *Grimsthorpe Castle *Haywain Farm Museum *Heckington Village Trust Railway & Heritage Museum *Heckington Windmill *Hub National Centre for Craft & Design *Immingham Museum *Lincoln Medieval Bishop's Palace *Lincoln Castle *Lincolnshire Aviation Heritage Centre *Lincolnshire Road Transport Museum *Lincolnshire Wolds Railway *Louth Museum *Magdalen College Museum *Maud Foster Windmill *Metheringham Airfield Visitor Centre *Moulton Windmill *Mrs Smith's Cottage, Navenby *Museum of Lincolnshire Life - Lincoln *National Fishing Heritage Centre *Navigation House *Normanby Hall Country Park & Farming Museum *North Ings Farm Museum *North Lincolnshire Museum *Owston Ferry Smithy and Heritage Centre *Pinchbeck Engine and Museum of Land Drainage *RAF Digby Sector Ops Room Museum *RAF Skellingthorpe Heritage Room *RAF Wickenby Memorial Collection *Sibsey Trader Mill *Spalding Bulb Museum *Stamford Museum *St Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber *Tattershall Castle *Thornton Abbey *The Trolleybus Museum at Sandtoft *Waltham Windmill *Woodhall Spa Cottage Museum *Woolsthorpe Manor *Wrawby Windmill *Ye Olde Curiosity Museum, Mablethorpe Merseyside *12 Arnold Grove *20 Forthlin Road *251 Menlove Avenue *The Beatles Story *Croxteth Hall *Fort Perch Rock, New Brighton *Historic Warships, Birkenhead - currently closed *HM Customs & Excise National Museum *Lady Lever Art Gallery, Port Sunlight *Liverpool Museum *International Slavery Museum *Merseyside Maritime Museum *Mr Hardman's Photographic Studio *Museum of Liverpool Life *National Conservation Centre *Prescot Museum, Prescot *Speke Hall *Tate Liverpool *Victoria Gallery and Museum, University of Liverpool *Walker Art Gallery *Western Approaches *Williamson Art Gallery *Williamson Tunnels *World of Glass, St Helens Norfolk *Berney Arms Windmill *Billingford Windmill *Bressingham Steam Museum *Bridewell Museum, Norwich *City of Norwich Aviation Museum, Horsham St. Faith *Denver Windmill *East Dereham Windmill *Great Bircham Windmill *Horsey Windpump *King's Lynn Museum *Muckleburgh Collection, Weybourne *Norwich Castle Museum *Strangers Hall Museum, Norwich *Strumpshaw Hall Steam Museum *Thrigby Windmill *Thursford Steam Museum, Thursford *Time and Tide Museum, Great Yarmouth *Toad Hole Museum, How Hill Northamptonshire *Earls Barton Museum of Village Life, Earls Barton *Long Buckby Museum, Long Buckby *Northampton Central Museum & Art Gallery, Northampton *Oundle Museum, Oundle *Stoke Bruerne Canal Museum, Stoke Bruerne Northumberland *Baliffgate Museum, Alnwick *Grace Darling Museum, Bamburgh *House of Hardy Museum - fishing tackle - Alnwick *Northumberland Fusiliers Museum in Alnwick Castle North Yorkshire *Bar Convent Museum, York *Beck Isle Museum of Rural Life, PickeringBeck Isle Museum of Rural Life YMLAC. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Captain Cook Birthplace Museum, Middlesbrough *Captain Cook Memorial Museum, Whitby *Captain Cook Schoolroom Museum, Great AytonCaptain Cook Schoolroom Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Courthouse Museum, Knaresborough Castle, KnaresboroughCourthouse Museum Harrogate Borough Council. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Dales Countryside Museum, Hawes *Dorman Museum, Middlesbrough *Eden Camp Museum, Malton *Green Howards Regimental Museum, Richmond *Fairfax House, YorkFairfax House website York Civic Trust. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *JORVIK Viking Centre, York *Middlesbrough Institute of Modern Art *National Railway Museum, York *Nidderdale Museum, Pateley Bridge *Prison & Police Museum, RiponPrison and Police Museum Ripon Museum Trust. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Regimental Museum, YorkRegimental Museum Royal Dragoon Guards. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Richard III Museum, York *Richmondshire Museum, Richmond *Rotunda Museum, Scarborough *Royal Pump Room Museum, HarrogateRoyal Pump Room Museum Harrogate Borough Council. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Ryedale Folk Museum, Hutton-le-HoleRyedale Folk Museum Independent museum. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *Swaledale Museum, Reeth *Whitby Museum. Whitby *Whitby Wizard (science museum), Whitby *Workhouse Museum, Riponwww.riponmuseums.co.uk website. Undergoing restoration 2009: phone before visiting. *The World of James Herriot, ThirskWorld of James Herriot Hambleton District Council. Retrieved 2009-05-27 *York Art Gallery, York *York Castle Museum, York *Yorkshire Air Museum, RAF Elvington, York *Yorkshire Museum, York *Yorkshire Museum of Farming, York Nottinghamshire *Brewhouse Yard Museum, Nottingham *The Galleries of Justice, Nottingham *Green’s Mill & Science Museum, Sneinton *Industrial Museum, Nottingham *The Lace Centre, Nottingham *Millgate Museum of Folk Life, Newark-on-Trent *Newark Museum *Newark Air Museum, Newark-on-Trent *Nottingham Castle *Nottingham Transport Heritage Centre *Papplewick Pumping Station, Papplewick *Ruddington Frame Work Knitter's Museum *Ruddington Village Museum *Wollaton Hall Natural History Museum, Nottingham *The Workhouse, Southwell Oxfordshire *Abingdon County Hall Museum, Abingdon *Ashmolean Museum, Oxford *Banbury Museum, Banbury *Champs Chapel Museum of East Hendred, East Hendred *Charlbury Museum, Charlbury *Cogges Manor Farm Museum, Witney *Didcot Railway Centre, Didcot *Dorchester Abbey Museum, Dorchester *Museum of the History of Science, Oxford *Museum of Modern Art, Oxford *Museum of Oxford, Oxford *Oxford Bus Museum, Long Hanborough *The Oxfordshire Museum, Woodstock *Oxford University Museum of Natural History, Oxford *Pendon Museum, Long Wittenham *Pitt Rivers Museum, Oxford *River and Rowing Museum, Henley-on-Thames *Vale and Downland Museum, Wantage *Wallingford Museum, Wallingford *Witney and District Museum, Witney Rutland *Normanton Church Museum *Oakham Castle *Rutland County Museum *Rutland Railway Museum Shropshire *Acton Scott Historic Working Farm, Acton Scott *Coleham Pumping Station, Shrewsbury *Ironbridge - This area has many museums relating to the Industrial revolution and Industrial archaeology. *House on Crutches Museum, Bishop's Castle *Ludlow Castle, Ludlow *Ludlow Museum Resource Centre, Ludlow *Ludlow Museum, Ludlow *Much Wenlock Museum, Much Wenlock *Museum on the Move - a mobile museum service, Shropshire *RAF Museum Cosford, also known as The Aerospace Museum, Cosford *Shrewsbury Castle, Shrewsbury *Shrewsbury Museum & Art Gallery, Shrewsbury Somerset *Blake Museum, Bridgwater *American Museum in Britain, Bath *Bakelite Museum, Williton *Bath Postal Museum, Bath *Building of Bath Collection, Bath *The Shoe Museum(C&J Clark), Street *Dunster Doll Museum, Dunster *Fleet Air Arm Museum, RNAS Yeovilton *Haynes Motor Museum, Sparkford *Helicopter Museum, Weston-super-Mare *Herschel Museum of Astronomy, Bath *Holburne Museum of Art, Bath *Jane Austen Centre, Bath *King John's Hunting Lodge, Axbridge *Lambretta Scooter Museum, Weston-super-Mare *Museum of Bath at Work, Bath *Fashion Museum, Bath, Bath *Museum of East Asian Art, Bath *North Somerset Museum, Weston-super-Mare *Peat Moors Centre *Radstock Museum, Radstock *Somerset Brick and Tile Museum, Bridgwater *Somerset County Museum, Taunton *Somerset Rural Life Museum, Glastonbury *Wellington Museum, Wellington *Westonzoyland Pumping Station Museum *West Somerset Rural Life Museum and Victorian School, Allerford *Watchet Boat Museum *Market House Museum, Watchet South Yorkshire *Abbeydale Industrial Hamlet, Sheffield *Cannon Hall Museum, Barnsley *Cawthorne Victoria Jubilee Museum, Cawthorne, Barnsley *Clifton Park Museum, Rotherham *Cooper Gallery, Barnsley *Doncaster Museum, Doncaster *Elsecar Heritage Centre *Graves Art Gallery, Sheffield *Kelham Island Museum, Sheffield *Magna Centre, Templeborough, Rotherham *Maurice Dobson Museum and Heritage Centre, Darfield, Barnsley *Millennium Galleries, Sheffield *Museum of South Yorkshire Life, Cusworth Hall, Doncaster *Rotherham Art Gallery, Rotherham *Sheffield Fire and Police Museum, Sheffield *Shepherd Wheel, Sheffield *South Yorkshire Aircraft Museum, Doncaster *South Yorkshire Transport Museum, Rotherham *Weston Park Museum, Sheffield *Worsborough Mill Museum, Barnsley *York and Lancaster Regimental Museum, Rotherham Staffordshire *Apedale Heritage Centre, Newcastle-under-Lyme *Brindley Water Mill, Leek *County Museum, Shugborough Hall *Etruria Industrial Museum, Etruria, Stoke-on-Trent *Ford Green Hall, Stoke-on-Trent *Gladstone Pottery Museum, Longton, Stoke-on-Trent *Izaak Walton Cottage Museum, Near Stone *Newcastle-Under-Lyme Museum, Newcastle-under-Lyme *Potteries Museum & Art Gallery, Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent *Shire Hall Gallery, Stafford Suffolk *Aldeburgh Museum, Aldeburgh *Amber Museum, Southwold, Southwold *Bardwell Windmill *Beccles Museum *Centre for Computing History, Haverhill *Clare Ancient House Museum, Clare *East Anglia Transport Museum, Lowestoft *Gainsborough's House, Sudbury *Herringfleet Windmill *Ipswich Museum *Ipswich Transport Museum *Lavenham Guildhall Museum, Lavenham *Little Hall, Lavenham *Long Shop Museum, Leiston *Mechanical Music Museum & Bygones, Cotton *Moyse's Hall Museum, Bury St Edmunds *Museum of East Anglian Life, Stowmarket *National Horseracing Museum, Newmarket *Pakenham Watermill *Pakenham Windmill *Parham Airfield Museum, Parham *Rougham Control Tower Museum, Bury St Edmunds *Sue Ryder Foundation Museum, Cavendish *Suffolk Horse Museum, Woodbridge *Stanton Windmill *Thelnetham Windmill Surrey *Army Medical Services Museum, Mytchett *Cobham Bus Museum, Cobham *Guildford Museum, Guildford *Royal Logistic Corps Museum, Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut *Outwood Windmill, Outwood Tyne and Wear *Sunderland Museum and Winter Gardens *Monkwearmouth Station Museum *Discovery Museum *Hancock Museum *Arbeia *Segedunum *South Shields Museum and Art Gallery *North East Aircraft Museum *Washington 'F' Pit *Museum of Antiquities *Ryhope Engines Museum *Stephenson Railway Museum *Centre for Life, Newcastle Upon Tyne Warwickshire *Heritage Motor Centre, Gaydon *Mary Arden's House, Wilmcote *Webb Ellis Rugby Football Museum, Rugby *Warwick Arts Centre *Compton Verney House West Midlands *Aston Hall, Birmingham *Aston Manor Transport Museum, Birmingham *Bantock House Museum and Park, Wolverhampton *Barber Institute of Fine Arts, University of Birmingham, Birmingham *Birmingham and Midland Motor Omnibus Trust, Birmingham *Birmingham Museum & Art Gallery, Birmingham *Bishop Asbury Cottage, Sandwell *Black Country Living Museum, Black Country *Blakesley Hall, Birmingham *Thinktank Birmingham's Museum of Science at Millennium Point, Birmingham *Coventry Transport Museum, Coventry *Herbert Art Gallery and Museum, Coventry *Ikon Gallery, Birmingham *Kenilworth Geology Museum, Birmingham *Lapworth Museum of Geology, University of Birmingham, Birmingham *Museum of the Jewellery Quarter, Jewellery Quarter, Birmingham *National Motorcycle Museum *National Sealife Centre, Birmingham *Pen Room, Jewellery Quarter, Birmingham *Red House Cone, Wordsley *Sarehole Mill, Birmingham *Soho House, Handsworth, Birmingham *Tyseley Locomotive Works, Birmingham *Walsall Art Gallery, Walsall *Walsall Leather Museum, Walsall *Weoley Castle, Birmingham *Willenhall Lock Museum, Willenhall *Wolverhampton Art Gallery, Wolverhampton West Sussex *Amberley Working Museum, Arundel *Arundel Museum *Bognor Regis Local History Society Museum *Bognor Regis Wireless Museum *Burgess Hill Museum, Burgess Hill *Chichester District Museum *Cuckfield Museum, Cuckfield *Crawley Museum *East Grinstead Town Museum *Fishbourne Roman Palace *Henfield Museum *Horsham Museum *Marlipins Museum, Shoreham *Mechanical Music and Dolls House Museum, Chichester *Petworth Cottage Museum *Steyning Museum *Storrington and District Museum *Weald and Downland Open Air Museum, Singleton *Wood's Mill, Henfield *Worthing Museum and Art Gallery West Yorkshire *Abbey House Museum, Kirkstall, Leeds *Armley Mills Industrial Museum, Leeds *Bagshaw Museum, Batley *Bankfield Museum, Halifax *Bolling Hall Museum, Bradford *Bracken Hall Countryside Centre and Museum, Baildon *Bradford Industrial Museum, Bradford *Brontë Parsonage Museum, Haworth *Cartwright Hall, Bradford *Castle Hill and Victoria Tower, Huddersfield *Cliffe Castle Museum, Keighley *Dewsbury Bus Museum, Dewsbury *Dewsbury Museum, Dewsbury *Eureka! The National Children's Museum, Halifax *Heptonstall Museum, Heptonstall *Ilkley Toy Museum, Ilkley *Leeds Art Gallery, Leeds *Leeds City Museum, Leeds *Lotherton Hall, Leeds *Manor House Museum, Ilkley *Museum of Rail Travel, Keighley and Worth Valley Railway *National Coal Mining Museum for England, Overton, Wakefield *National Media Museum, Bradford *Oakwell Hall, Birstall, Batley *Otley Museum, Otley *Pontefract Museum, Pontefract *Red House Museum, Gomersal *Royal Armouries, Leeds *Shibden Hall, Halifax, including West Yorkshire Folk Museum *Smith Art Gallery, Brighouse *Temple Newsam, Leeds *Thackray Museum, Leeds *Thwaite Mills Museum, Leeds *Tolson Museum, Huddersfield *Wakefield Museum, Wakefield Wiltshire *Alexander Keiller Museum *Atwell-Wilson Motor Museum *Bradford on Avon Museum, Bradford on Avon *Calne Heritage Centre *Castle Combe Museum *Chippenham Museum *Chiseldon Museum *Cricklade Museum *Dewey Museum, Warminster *Edwin Young Collection *Fox Talbot Museum, Lacock *John Creasey Collection of Contemporary Art, Salisbury *Kennet & Avon Canal Museum, Devizes *Lacock Abbey *Lackham Museum of Agriculture and Rural Life *Littlecote House *Lydiard House *Malmesbury Athelstan Museum *Market Lavington Village Museum *The Medieval Hall, Salisbury *Merchant's House, Marlborough *Mere Museum *Museum of Computing, Swindon *Pewsey Heritage Centre *Purton Museum *Richard Jefferies Museum, Coate *Salisbury and South Wiltshire Museum, Salisbury *The Science Museum at Wroughton *Swindon Art Gallery, Swindon *Swindon Museum *Swindon Railway Village Museum *Swindon Steam Railway Museum *The Rifles (Berkshire and Wiltshire) Museum (formerly "The Redcoats in the Wardrobe Military Museum"), Salisburyhttp://www.thewardrobe.org.uk *Trowbridge Museum, Trowbridge *Warminster Dewey Museum *Westbury Visitor Centre *Wilton Carpet Factory Museum, Wilton *Wilton Town Museum, Devizes *Wilton Windmill *Wiltshire Heritage Museum, Devizes *Wootton Bassett Museum, Wootton Bassett Worcestershire *Avoncroft Museum of Historic Buildings, Bromsgrove *Bewdley Museum, Bewdley *Elgar Birthplace Museum, Lower Broadheath *George Marshall Medical Museum, Worcester *Forge Mill Needle Museum, Redditch *Kidderminster Railway Museum, Kidderminster *Malvern Museum, Malvern *Tenbury Wells Museum, Tenbury Wells *The Commandery, Worcester *Worcestershire County Museum, Hartlebury Castle, Hartlebury *Worcester City Art Gallery and Museum, Worcester *Worcester Museum of Local Life, Worcester *Worcester Porcelain Museum, Worcester See also *List of museums *Museums, Libraries and Archives Council *Museums in Scotland *Museums in Wales *Museums in Northern Ireland *Museums in the Republic of Ireland *List of British railway museums References External links *Culture 24 — A Guide to British museums *The Museums Association - Organisation for Museum Professionals *Museum, Libraries and Archives Council *Visitor figures for Department of Culture, Media and Sport sponsored museums in England Category:Museums in England England Museums